


Lacónico encuentro de dos almas destinadas ; crenny

by taraada



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taraada/pseuds/taraada
Summary: "Erase una vez una princesa y un ladrón que se enamoraron, pero su historia no resultó en un final feliz"
Relationships: Kenny McCormick & Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Lacónico encuentro de dos almas destinadas ; crenny

**Author's Note:**

> •°•° South Park le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores : Trey Parker y Matt Stone
> 
> •°•° Craig & Kenny // Crenny // Fem!Kenny x Craig
> 
> •°•° Au (universo alternativo)

Craig Tucker alguna vez deseó ser un hombre honorable que enarbolara la espada que llevaría el distintivo escudo de su país incrustado en la empuñadura con valerosidad para proteger a los suyos de los enemigos empecinados en derrocar al rey y apoderarse de las tierras donde nació y creció junto a su familia. Pero tuvo que crecer y comprender que no siempre el rey, aquel que debe velar por los suyos, es un hombre bueno o si quiera un hombre respetable.

Sus sueños por proteger a ese hombre fueron pisoteados cuando vio por primera vez una masacre que acabo con gran parte de la población que habitaba en los sectores bajos, por no decir al extremo de vivir peor que las sucias ratas. Cansados de que la comida decente fuese a dar a la boca de los adinerados, y a ellos solo les tocara algo medianamente comestible, decidieron ir hasta el castillo para reclamar al rey la dignidad que se merecían como habitantes de tan maravilloso reino, como solía decir la reina, pero sus quejas se transformaron en gritos de horror y desesperación cuando los guardias arremetieron con sus espadas contra los desnutridos cuerpos de la gente. Fueron destrozados cráneos, cuerpos y familias enteras tuvieron que ver la vida de los suyos desvanecerse ante sus lagrimeantes ojos. Él también lo vio, a su padre y la sangre derramándose como una cascada por sus agrietados labios, los ojos desbordados en lágrimas que contenían algo de la tierra que se levantaba por toda esa gente que corría a su alrededor escapando de sus posibles verdugos.

"—Quédate ab-abajo y hazte el muerto, Craig. Todo estará bien, hijo, tu viejo aún...aún puede resistir un corte insignificante como este"

Fingir su propia muerte mientras su padre moría ante sus ojos es un recuerdo que aún a día de hoy lo atormenta en sus pesadillas. Su voz es un eco en sus memorias que anhela poder acallar, pero a su vez le reconforta que la memoria de su progenitor no lo haya abandonado todavía.

Con la muerte de su padre tuvo que abandonar la escuela para poder traer algo de dinero a casa pues, aunque su madre tuviera tres trabajos y penosamente solo estaba en casa unas pocas horas a la semana, quería que al menos su hermana pudiera acabar con lo que él no pudo. Era un secreto entre hermanos, su madre no podía saber que él ya no asistía a la escuela y a cambio del silencio de la más pequeña de los Tucker, él le contaba cuentos y conseguía algunos panes dulces de Tweek, el hijo de los panaderos del mercado.

En su familia existían secretos, oscuros y a su vez también inocentes, algunos tan comunes como los que cualquier familia podría tener y también otros que era mejor llevárselos hasta el lecho de muerte. Craig igualmente tenía sus secretos y entre ellos el como conoció a la afamada y querida princesa del pueblo, Kenny McCormick.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

Por obvias razones, Craig, le tenía un gran resentimiento a la familia real y sobre todo al monarca quien ordenó asesinar a los inocentes pueblerinos que nada más pedían un poco de verduras frescas y animales para criar y vender, así que, se juró a sí mismo que si tenía la oportunidad de asesinar a cualquier miembro del linaje McCormick, no dudaría en rebanarle el cuello con su daga y escupir en el cadáver que abandonaría en la plaza principal para que todos riesen ante el infortunio sufrido a manos de un miserable y tonto ladrón. Sin embargo, Craig sabe que esas también pueden ser palabras vacías y en cualquier momento cambiarían, incluso, su vida.

Y tal vez por mera coincidencia o decisión del Dios que está sobre ellos mirando con perspicacia a quien diablos jodería ese día, se encontró con una mirada violeta cristalizada en miedo, temor. Los recuerdos de él mirándose en el reflejo del agua en la bañera con las lágrimas marcadas en el rostro; sangre y tierra manchando su cuerpo y a su madre junto a él, restregando una vieja tela contra su piel con fuerza, como si con esa acción el dolor impregnado en sus poros fuese a desaparecer más rápido, llorando silenciosamente y diciendo que todo estaría bien, lo atacaron con precisión a él y su resentido corazón. El mismo miedo reflejado en otros ojos lo paralizo y fue contra sus propias normas, las que en su cabeza debían ser respetadas a toda costa, y tomó la mano cubierta por el guante de seda color nieve, no se detuvo a mirar los exquisitos bordados que seguramente hacían de esa simple prenda un lujo con el que cualquier señorita anhelaría usar. No sabía que estaba haciendo, porque llevaba a esa dama por entre las casas maltrechas hacia su hogar, el lugar donde vivía con su madre y hermana a quienes debía proteger de esa clase de personas, de asesinos. Pero ya era muy tarde. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la princesa, brillando como si en ellos hubiera estrellas, hermosas y fugaces viajando a través de los iris violetas, y ese encuentro con sus ojos bastó para que ignorara la corona dorada que seguramente paso por varias generaciones antes de terminar entre sus sedosos y largas hebras rubias cuales pétalos de narcisos nacientes de primavera.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

La princesa estuvo oculta en su casa por tres días, bajo la pequeña trampa en su habitación donde escondía armas y dinero del que solo Tricia, su hermana, tenía conocimiento y podría usar cuando algún día lo atrapasen para llevarlo a la horca a pedido de todos los mercaderes a los que les ha robado una infinidad de joyas, gallinas, verduras y ropa que comparte esencialmente con sus más cercanos. Ella no parecía estar molesta al ocultarse durante algunas horas en ese sucio lugar plagado por telarañas y ratas que se escurrían entre sus pies para huir por entre los tablones de madera con un mendrugo de pan aferrado a sus dientes, como si fuese una pequeña parte de su vida que no podían dejar ir, creía que se pondría histérica y gritaría por auxilio apenas volviera a abrir la trampilla, sin embargo resultó que la encontró muy absorta en acariciar a los pequeños roedores que no dudaban en merodear por su cuerpo y olisquear la piel de la muchacha.

Definitivamente la princesa Kenny no era una princesa común y corriente como a las que alguna vez tuvo el infortunio de conocer mientras hacía de las suyas como ladrón. Kenny —como ella le permitió llamarla en modo de agradecimiento por salvarla y lo cual sentía algo soberbio de su parte, pues, parecía un privilegio que un simple pueblerino como él no podía tomarse con tanta libertad— lo acompañó en varias ocasiones en su rutina diaria de "tomar sin un permiso concedido los objetos de los mercaderes", para no asumir de lleno que, inevitablemente, robaba como las miserables y escurridizas ratas. No fue fácil ocultar los cabellos tan resplandecientes de los ojos curiosos de las mujeres ni los bellos orbes violáceos que atraían la irremediable atención de los hombres en busca de una bonita muchacha a la cual convencer de ir a un lugar más privado o venderla baratijas inservibles con tal de robarles algo de dinero. Pero nunca se opuso a sus acciones, de hecho, más de una vez lo ayudó a distraer a sus víctimas batiendo sus rubias pestañas e inclinando su cuerpo para aturdir a los hombres con sus senos, blancos y jóvenes.

—¿Por qué me permites obrar estas acciones que deberían ser condenadas con la horca? —le preguntó un día, sin dejar de mover sus manos dentro de los bolsillos ajenos y de donde obtenía algunas monedas y brazaletes de oro que más tarde empeñaría con Jimmy y Clyde.

—Seria inadecuado, Feldespato, juzgarte por un crimen tan banal como robar gallinas cuando mi familia ha causado atroces bestialidades contra ustedes —la mirada se agacha lamentando lo que quizás ocurrió años atrás en las puertas del castillo, no obstante, Craig no se inmuta y la empuja sin sutileza contra un hombre al que aprovecha su despiste con el cuerpo de la rubia para quitar rápidamente la cadena de oro que adorna el pecho velludo del sujeto.

Ella es sincera con sus palabras, cosa de la cual su padre debería aprender un poco, no culpa al pueblo de la pobreza o la masacre ocurrida antaño que persiste en la memoria de todos con aflicción, y aquello no hace más que hacerle hervir la sangre con cólera debido a que va contra sus propios principios de asesinar a un miembro de la familia McCormick sin piedad ni perdón. Es algo en su mirada, tal vez, en su rostro y sus palabras que le impiden tomar firmemente el puñal oculto en su bota y cortar fríamente el delgado cuello de ella. También se trata de otra cosa, un sentimiento desconocido hasta ese entonces que frena sus manos por la noche antes de arremeter con fuerza contra la garganta y arrebatarle el aire, en tanto la cama rechina por los intentos de la princesa de quitar sus ásperas manos y obtener el aire necesario, las uñas rasgando su piel con ferocidad, los dientes castañeteando y el sudor cayendo sobre el rostro delicado que se mezcla con las lágrimas cristalinas de ella.

—¿En qué piensas, Feldespato? —habla, cruzando sus ojos con los suyos, sonriéndole y aferrando su brazo al contrario para acercarlo más a su cuerpo.

—En guiso de calabaza, princesa

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

—Es imposible -susurra por enésima vez a su lado—. ¿Es...es realmente ella? —el de gorro azul asiente en silencio—. Sabes que esto podría costarle la vida a ti y a tu familia, ¿no?

Craig se sorprende por lo razonable que es Clyde frente a esta situación, esperaba que tan pronto supiera quien era su acompañante comenzaría sus penosos coqueteos para intentar conseguir una cita o tal vez robarle la corona para conseguir la fortuna que llevaría al negocio a la cima, pero estaba siendo inteligente e incluso se preocupaba de su bienestar y el de los suyos.

—Ya sabes, amigo, no quiero que a tu madre le pase algo —ignorando la traviesa sonrisa que se colaba en sus labios y las segundas intenciones que insinuaban la atracción enferma, no sabía si física o emocional, que su gordo amigo sentía por su madre, se acercó hacia la muchacha que le daba la espalda y miraba como hipnotizada un libro de pastas de piel de serpiente roja.

—¿Sabes leer?

—¿Tú no? —la muchacha sonrió y lo miró con diversión. Craig negó con la cabeza—. Yo puedo enseñarte

—¿Para qué? —mascullo cruzando sus brazos—. No necesito saber leer para robar

—Pero lo necesitaras cuando una jovencita decida escribirte una carta de amor

La sonrisa amplia junto al suave color rosa que tintó los pómulos de la princesa lo hicieron carraspear la garganta, incomodo. Jimmy se acercó hasta ellos para darle el libro a la princesa y Craig pagó sin decir nada al respecto.

—Oh, Clyde, ¿vis-vis-viste eso? —tartamudeo el castaño que apoyaba su peso sobre el mostrador y miraba con una sonrisa al azabache abrirle la puerta a la rubia.

—¿Las hermosas tetas de la princesa? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No, imbécil, la mi-mi-mirada q-que Craig tenía cuando la mira-miraba a ella —el castaño se agachó en su lugar apareciendo nuevamente con una guitarra en su mano—. Es perfecto para una canción, ¿no cr-cr-crees?

—Una princesa y un ladrón que se enamoran —habló Clyde, haciendo una mueca con sus labios, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su amigo y la princesa con algo de temor—. No creo que aquello resulte en algo bueno, Jimmy

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

Craig miraba a la princesa escribiendo con parsimonia sobre unos viejos papeles que él uso alguna vez para plasmar el retrato de su madre y hermana, pero que con el tiempo fueron absorbidos por las llamas del fuego de la pequeña chimenea que se asentaba en una esquina olvidada de la casa, allá donde antes su padre lo sentaba en sus piernas y le contaba historias sobre fantásticos guerreros que defendieron al reino hace algunos años. Y el soñaba con algún día sentarse junto a su padre, justo frente a esa misma chimenea y hablarle sobre como era estar mirando directamente a un abismo del cual no sabes si caerás o podrás aferrarte en el último momento a la orilla de este, enseñarle las cicatrices de batalla y, quizás, dar vagos indicios de que podría estar concurriendo a una joven de otro pueblo y con la cual podría surgir un matrimonio que culminaría en los nietos que tanto anhelaban él y su madre. Le hubiera gustado, claro que si. Pero aquel tiempo de dibujar, de aprender, soñar y enseñar ya había transcurrido y ahora su deber no era otro más que salvar a su rota familia. Rescatar a su madre del dolor que debía estar atormentándola desde que su padre murió, haciendo su tarea de proveer comida a la casa más ligera por el dinero que dejaba sobre las palmas desgastadas y callosas cuando era necesario otro pedazo de pan en la mesa para Tricia, y su hermana, pobre niña desgraciada que apenas sabe lo que es el amor de una madre, ha tenido que refugiarse en los toscos brazos de su hermano mayor y en los pocos recuerdos que tiene a sus ocho años del rostro de su progenitora para no derrumbarse en la fragilidad. Es una niña fuerte, lo sabe, las circunstancias así lo requieren, que no patalea por otro cuenco de sopa, no rechista por otro mendrugo de pan, porque tiene bien abiertos los ojos ante el mundo en el que le tocó vivir. Quizás jamás lo ha dicho, pero esta orgulloso de su pequeña hermana.

—¿Cómo era tu padre, Feldespato? —la voz de la princesa disipa la neblina de trágicos pensamientos de Craig de forma casi inmediata.

—Fue un hombre humilde y trabajador, nunca nos faltó comida en la mesa debido a su arduo trabajo —respondió, con cierto deje de orgullo que formó en sus labios una corta sonrisa.

—Se escucha como un hombre honorable, ¿no crees?

—Lo era —asintió—. ¿Cómo es tu padre?

—Mi padre...no lo recuerdo bien, a decir verdad, pero mi madre dice que era el hombre que la hacía feliz y con él conoció el verdadero amor —su mano dejó de trazar líneas en el papel por unos segundos—. El tirano que gobierna hoy en su trono no es mi padre y nunca lo será —sus labios se tuercen y las pestañas rubias ocultan con abatimiento los iris violetas. Parece que ha perdido la fuerza tras confesar aquello, aunque retoma esa sonrisa al poco tiempo y le enseña el papel donde ha estado escribiendo con esmero—. ¿Puedes leer lo que dice aquí?

Craig hace el intento, trata de darle un significado a esas palabras, pero es inútil.

—No puedo, princesa, lo siento —murmura.

—No te preocupes, Feldespato —el papel pergamino volvió a quedar sobre la mesa junto la pluma y el tintero—. Aún no es tiempo

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

Al tercer día los asaltos volvieron al mercado por parte de Craig y la princesa, astutos como zorros se movían ágilmente entre la muchedumbre despistando y usurpando a damas de sus lujosos brazaletes, arrebatando los pescados y gallinas de las manos de los mismos vendedores, pero siendo cuidadosos de no ser atrapados. Ese día los guardias rondaban más de lo usual por la zona, buscando por cielo, mar y tierra a la princesa que había escapado de su carruaje días atrás, y debían ser precavidos a la hora de hacer tropezar a alguien.

—¡Aquí estás, maldita rata ladrona! —la mano de Craig fue sujeta en lo alto por uno de los hombres del rey, las joyas cayeron al suelo y la gente se hizo en un círculo para admirar la sangrienta escena que vendría a continuación—. ¿Qué mano prefieres, ladrón?, ¿derecha? o ¿izquierda? —la sonrisa burlesca se iba acrecentando a medida que la espada en la diestra del guardia se alzaba dispuesta a arrebatar una de sus manos. No forcejeaba, no lo haría, era lo que algún día iba a suceder y lo enfrentaría con la mirada firme, aunque sus dientes castañetearan de miedo y las lágrimas estuvieran al borde de su parpado.

—¡Déjalo ir! —la voz demandante de una mujer logró que el hombre que sostenía su mano volteara el rostro y soltara una aberrante carcajada que le erizó la piel.

—¿Y quién crees que eres tú, puta? —Craig gruño al oír la manera despectiva en que se dirigían a ella, y no porque fuese, además, la princesa si no porque era un habitante de este lugar como cualquiera otro e, independiente de si fuera hombre o mujer, merecía el mismo respeto que se le otorgaba incluso a los ricos. Le hubiese gustado darle una patada en el rostro a ese imbécil.

—Yo soy la princesa Kenny, hija de Carol y Stuart McCormick, asimismo, la futura esposa del rey elfo Kyle Broflovski y te ordeno que liberes de inmediato a ese muchacho —la capa negra que ocultaba sus cabellos rubios se deslizó por el vestido hasta quedar en sus pies, llenándose de tierra y polvo.

—Su alteza, por favor, perdone mi atroz falta de respeto hacia usted —el guardia al fin había liberado su mano y se arrodillaba frente a la rubia con arrepentimiento notable en el temblar de su cuerpo.

—¡Princesa! ¡Oh, princesa, finalmente la encontramos! —un fornido joven de casco azul se acercó con las manos temblorosas hacia ella—. ¡La estuve buscando día y noche sin éxito alguno, su alteza!

—Aprecio tu esfuerzo y dedicación, Stanley, serás gratamente recompensado —la sonrisa de la muchacha lograba derretir hasta el último corazón que estuviese a su alrededor.

—Mi mayor recompensa es poder volver a verla, señorita —el muchacho se quita el casco, dejando libres sus cabellos azabaches, inclinando su cuerpo al tiempo en que toma la mano de Kenny y la besa con cuidado.

Craig observa en silencio y no tarda en hacer a un lado a la multitud que los rodea, colocando sobre su cabeza el gorro azul que su madre una vez tejió para él, se aleja en la penumbra de su propia oscuridad porque ahora la única luz que parecía haber llegado para iluminar su vida se estaba yendo y él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

Miraba el papel en sus manos con un rostro estoico, muy común en él. Todavía no podía descifrar lo que en el estaba escrito, trató de aprender usando los libros básicos que utilizaba su hermana en la escuela y también lo poco que recordaba de cuando aún iba a la clase del señor Garrison, pero fue una pérdida de tiempo que culminó en su rendimiento.

—¿Qué haces? —Tricia había llegado a su lado y husmeo curiosa el papel en su mano—. ¿Quieres que lo lea para ti?

Miró con duda a la de hebras naranjas, iguales a las de su padre, no obstante le concedió el papel para que tradujera esos extraños símbolos.

—Es tiempo, Feldespato, de confesar y rendirse ante estos sentimientos que nos envuelven a ambos -la menor sonrió mirando a su hermano—. ¿Quién la escribió?, ¿Red?, ¿Bebe?

Es tiempo de confesarse y rendirse ante estos sentimientos, repitió en su cabeza, haciendo oídos sordos a las preguntas de su hermana y cualquier ruido del exterior que lo distrajera.

—¿A dónde vas? —Tricia fue hasta la ventana donde él ya se hallaba acuclillado en el borde de esta. La pequeña mano femenina se aferró a la ropa ajena, como si tuviese miedo de dejarlo ir y nunca más volver a tocar la textura de aquellas ropas.

—Estaré de vuelta pronto, ve a dormir y mañana traeré pan dulce —el azabache toma la mano contraria y la apoya contra su mejilla mientras el cuero que envuelve su propia diestra acaricia con sosiego la piel sonrojada de ella.

Ambos se despiden con esa última caricia y una mirada que promete un próximo encuentro, como siempre, justo al amanecer.

En tanto se mueve raudo por los techos de las casas, Craig puede oír el latido de su corazón desesperado por advertirle algo, un mal presentimiento que ignora por lo desesperado que se encuentra de ver nuevamente esos iris violetas.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

La noche de ese mismo día escaló las murallas del castillo con agilidad, oculto entre las sombras y con la luna de compañera logró llegar a los aposentos de la princesa donde las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par y ella, tan bella como la recordaba, lo esperaba a las orillas de su cama cubierta por una fina tela de seda semejante al color de sus ojos, desnuda. Verla sonreír lo hipnotizó, tenía pensado cometer un atroz asesinato al llegar, quitar esos anhelos desesperados que protagonizaba la princesa en su cabeza y finalmente ensuciar sus manos con la sangre de ella, pero ni siquiera se dignó a tocar la daga oculta en el bolsillo de su pantalón cuando su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado, como el trote de una caballería salvaje que corre libremente por las extensas llanuras del campo, con solo verla.

—Haz leído mi carta, Feldespato —sonríe. Su cuerpo se mueve con gracia hasta que tiene entre sus manos la delgada cintura de ella.

—Llámame Craig, princesa —susurra, como temiendo que aquello fuese un sueño o que alguien más los estuviese observando en la penumbra de la habitación. Quería que sus palabras solamente fuesen oídas por ella.

—Estamos solos, Craig, esta noche es de nosotros y de la luna que tendrá el placer de presenciar nuestro amor —el aliento de la princesa choca contra sus propios labios que, entreabiertos, capturan en un movimiento ágil los pétalos de ella. Los labios de Kenny tiemblan, pero las caricias que Craig proporciona en su rostro la calman a ella y su agitado corazón.

Ninguno jamás había sentido esas sensaciones, el cosquilleo que pica en sus estómagos y la punta de los dedos. Se siente cálido a pesar de que las noches empiezan a ser heladas por la llegada del invierno, es reconfortante, mágico. La tela de seda es la primera en caer suavemente por las curvas del cuerpo de ella y luego le siguen la camisa de él, dejando que la luz de la luna ilumine ambas pieles, calientes, ardientes en la pasión que por primera vez experimentaban.

Se entregaron al otro, al placer, con la luna esclareciendo su acto de amor. Se murmuraron palabras de amor que siempre esperaron oír en sus más profundos deseos, tocaron la piel ajena como si se tratara de pintar una obra de arte, cuidadosa y ávidamente, y suspiraron sus sentimientos con cada movimientos, roce y beso.

—Huyamos, Kenny

—¿Qué?

—Escapemos... —susurró Craig—. Anhelo poder abandonar los terribles recuerdos de mi padre y el resentimiento hacia lo que el tirano rey hizo antaño. Tú no quieres casarte con ese rey, ¿no es así?, va contra tu voluntad y corazón

—No puedo casarme con un hombre al que no amo, Craig —la princesa se acercó más al cuerpo contrario en busca de calor y protección.

—Entonces casémonos

—¿Ahora? —incrédula se sentó, sonriendo, sin importarle la desnudez de sus senos.

—Ahora —asintió. Craig alcanzó una pequeña bolsita de cuero marrón que estaba perdida entre su ropa y de ella saco un anillo de oro—. Este era de mi padre, me lo dio mi madre el día de su funeral y lo llevo conmigo para que pueda protegerme

Kenny se levantó y fue hacia una pequeña caja de madera que reposaba sobre la cama, volvió junto a Craig temblando por el frío y se sentó junto a él otra vez.

—Mi madre lo encargo a hacer para mí cuando cumplí quince —le enseñó al azabache un anillo de plata que dentro tenía una pequeña inscripción—. Dentro está el nombre de mi padre...más que un anillo es como si él me cuidara desde allá arriba

Craig tomó el anillo de plata y la mano de la princesa con cariño, besando el dorso antes de hablar.

—Prometo amarte y respetarte para toda la eternidad, princesa, siempre permaneceré a tu lado tomando tu mano, en la salud y la enfermedad. Aun cuando los enemigos sean varios, estaré dispuesto a blandir una espada por ti si así puedo protegerte —el anillo se deslizó por el dedo y era turno de Kenny.

Tomando el anillo de oro y la mano de su amado, besó la palma tres veces y dijo:

—Prometo amarte, respetarte y cuidarte para toda la eternidad, mi hábil ladrón, en salud y enfermedad, riqueza y pobreza. No dudes en que podrás mirar a mis ojos y sabrás que ahí estaré para ti, aunque no pueda empuñar una espada para luchar contra nuestros enemigos, puedes contar con mi amor incluso después de la muerte —el anillo se desliza también por el dedo de Craig—. Juro que hoy, mañana y en otras vidas voy a encontrarte, Craig, y volveremos a amarnos como hicimos hoy

Ambos apoyan sus frentes con las contrarias, sellando sus promesas y su amor tan efímero como sincero.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

"No es una historia de amor con un final feliz"

Observaba las estrellas a la espera de la princesa, su esposa. Su mirada descendió hacia su mano donde estaba el anillo con el que se casaron, aunque no fuese por la iglesia como hubiera deseado su madre.

"Se trata de un trágico amor que floreció tan pronto como se marchitó"

La hierba moviéndose a su alrededor lo alertó, pero bajó el cuchillo cuando la figura femenina que ayer recorrió con sus manos se presentó ante sus ojos.

Estaba listo para irse, aún no era tiempo de llevar consigo a su familia, sabia del peligro que corrían si no estaba él para ayudarlas económicamente, pero sus amigos le habían prometido estar al tanto de ellas mientras planeaba el como decirles que había huido con la princesa y, por otra parte, estaban enamorados. De aquello se preocuparía más tarde.

"La noche los ayudó a ocultar su amor entre las   
sombras, la luna los guio con su luz para su encuentro,   
pero el viento profesó su amor prohibido y ambos   
fueron descubiertos en su acto criminal"

—¡Corre, Craig, huye! —la voz de ella retumba en sus oídos con fuerza, lo aturde, sin embargo no duda en correr hacia su amada para encontrarse a al menos veinte guardias que lo apuntan con sus espadas dispuestos a matarlo—. Perdóname...ellos nos han oído, Craig

—¡Llévenlo a las mazmorras! ¡Mañana será ejecutado en la horca! —el rey está presente, con su ceño fruncido, arrastra a la princesa consigo quien grita y llora estirando su mano para alcanzar a su amado.

—¡Craig! —exclama ella.

—¡Kenny! —responde igual de destrozado, sintiendo las lágrimas ardiendo en su rostro y como los guardias lo someten entre patadas hasta dejarlo mal herido e inconsciente.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

La mañana siguiente los pueblerinos se amontonaban en la plaza para presenciar el ahorcamiento de alguien, un desconocido, con quien tendrían un poco de diversión. Era fascinante el como los seres humanos se divierten al ver sufrir a otros con la justificación de que, si es un ladrón, asesino o incluso sin saber si realmente es culpable, está bien, ya que, de esta forma seria una rata menos en el mundo. Fascinante y horrible a su vez.

Craig sentía el peso de los grilletes en sus pies y manos, caminaba a tropezones, escupía sangre cuando esta se acumulaba en su boca y mantenía una expresión estoica marcada en cada facción de su rostro. La luz de la mañana lo cegó por momentos, hasta que los gritos eufóricos clamando su muerte lo trajeron a la realidad, su realidad, donde la cuerda ya estaba en su cuello y sus orbes verdes se encontraron con los centelleantes zafiros de su hermana en la multitud, a su lado su madre estaba dejando que las lágrimas rodaran con libertad por su rostro.

—¡Craig! —la escuchó gritar por sobre los demás, con la voz agrietada y casi inaudible—. ¡Piedad, por favor, se los ruego! ¡Dejen ir a mi hijo!

—Está bien, mamá -susurra, sabiendo que ella no lo escucha—. No llores...

Las gotas terminaron por desbordarse de sus ojos, finalmente, llevándose un poco de su dolor con ellas.

De pronto se sintió ligero, como el viento, la soga se ceñía contra su cuello, el aire se lo arrebataban con violencia y, aún entre la muerte, podía escuchar los gritos de su madre y hermana para que lo soltaran.

Hoy, mañana y en otras vidas —pensó, resistiendo un poco antes de caer en el abismo de la inminente muerte— te encontrare y volveremos a amarnos como lo hicimos ayer, Kenny.

"Erase una vez una princesa y un ladrón que se enamoraron, pero su historia no resultó en un final feliz"


End file.
